North Carolina vs Duke
by Stabler 'n' Gibbs' Gurl
Summary: When the NC vs. Duke game comes up...the house is split...EO friendship and some relationship but...well...just read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer!! OK First off…Dick wolf rescheduled our meeting so the characters are not mine…just borrowed…for now…besides Anthony speaking of… second off…I made up Anthony…the hott Latino… and he's replacing Chester!**

**And Now here's the two shot North Carolina vs. Duke!**

* * *

The cool afternoon breeze of the shore brushed around Elliot's clothes as he walked out onto the giant back deck of Cragen's getaway house in Jersey. To Elliot and the rest of them, this house was amazing! It has 3 floors, not including the basement; 4 bathrooms, 6 bedrooms and 1 and a half kitchens. In the back yard there was a HUGE in ground swimming pool with a diving board in the 16ft. end, a cabana with a well stocked bar, a gazebo, a basketball court, and an in ground wrap-around stone grill. A man's dream!! And they were still stumped as to how Cragen could afford it.

Cragen had let Elliot, Fin, Munch, the new guy-Anthony, Olivia, Melinda, Casey and Alex borrow it for one and a half weeks, but they don't really know why. Today, though, was the BIG game! North Carolina verse Duke! And the house was divided evenly too. You had Olivia, Alex, Fin and Anthony wanting North Carolina to take it all against Elliot, Melinda, Munch and Casey who were cheering for Duke. And that's all they talked about for weeks at the office and now at the house.

Elliot walked down the side steps and to the back of the grill. He turned on the fumes, lifted up the lid, struck a match and watched the flames leap up from the coals in the pit. Elliot then took out the 5 steaks that he had marinated over night and 8 potatoes wrapped in aluminum foil and put them on. He was staring out to the beach when the sound of 2 beer bottles made him jump.

"Damn El, never seen you jump that high before." Alex laughed as Elliot smirked and took the bottle she handed him.

"What's up Lexxi? I didn't hear you come up." Elliot said as he downed half of the beer and flipped the steaks over.

"El, you looked like you were in a complete other world. I should be asking you the same thing. But ehh…"Alex shrugged as she took a small sip and sat on the stool on the other side of the grill, "same old, same old, I guess. Hey, a bunch of us are going to play a basketball game before the big game, you in?"

"That depends, what are the teams?" Elliot asked as he closed the lid and took a small swig of his beer.

"NC, the best team ever, vs. Duck bitches of course!" grinned Alex as Elliot choked on his beer and laughed.

"Sure why not… how about after dinner, okay?" Elliot asked as he looked under the lid before closing it again.

"Yeah that works. Besides I still gotta get Livvie and Fin, but they're not going to be a problem. You know how big of a fan those two are." Alex said as she dipped her North Carolina blue NC hat over her left eye.

"That…my friend…is so true." Elliot said as he leaned against the side bar "I remember one year me and Liv were watching the Duke/NC pre-season game when her phone rang. Olivia literally walked backwards to the phone so she didn't miss a second. Well it was the guy she was dating at the time, yelling at her for not coming to their date and standing him up to watch a basketball game."

"What did she do?" Alex asked with a smirk as she took another sip.

"She was like 'Man you're so lucky it just turn to a commercial because if the game was still on I would have just said were threw and hung up instead of kindly saying we're threw like this…we're threw'. I was dyin' so hard when she just hung up, came back and was like 'So what did I miss?' and just went on with the game." Elliot laughed as he remember the cute little face Olivia made as she first heard his voice on the line.

"Oh my god! She just broke up with him like that? Damn! God, you just have to love that girl." Alex said as she downed the rest of her beer and threw out the bottle "I'm going to go and set the table. I'll see you inside, okay?" Alex asked as she hopped off the stool and walked towards the house.

"Okay." Elliot said as he lifted up the lid, flipped the potatoes and closed the lid again.

As Alex entered the house, Olivia was standing beside the island in the middle of the kitchen, cutting up cucumbers and tomatoes. Over the three days in the house so far, everyone was already calling her the _Vacation Top Chef_. The blade slide slightly and skillfully over the vegetables as she cut them up, scoped them up and dumped them into the salad. She opened the refrigerator and took out 3 of the 9 different types of dressing and put them on the island next to the salad. She then took out 5 beers and 3 wine glasses.

"Sorry Alex…did you want a beer too?" Olivia asked as she turned to see a shocked Alex staring at her. "What?"

"How did you know I was here?" Alex asked as she sat on the other side of the island.

"Al…I've been a detective for 9-10 years now. I think I'm able to hear someone come inside. So…do you want wine or beer?" Olivia asked as she opened her Triple X Ice and watched the smoke from inside the bottle spill out.

"Wine's good. I'll have Yellowtail Merlot, red not white."Alex asked as she grabbed 8 gold/white plates, bowls and side dish and set the table. She grabbed the silverware and put it next to the sets, then poured her glass with the burgundy red liquid.

"Okay, well the salad and bread are done. Go and get everyone and I'll see if El's done with the steak and potatoes." Olivia said as she grabbed hers and another beer and headed out onto the deck.

"Wait Liv! Are you up for a basketball game after dinner, before the game? It's NC vs. Duke." Alex asked as Olivia stopped at the door.

"Yeah sure. Let me just see if El needs help." Olivia said as she started down the steps.

When Olivia was on the bottom step, she looked over to where Elliot was staring out to the ocean with his arms crossed and was leaning over the side of the counter. She quietly walked over to him and placed her right hand on his shoulder while holding the two beers in her left hand.

"El…" Olivia spoke soothingly "El, what's wrong?" Olivia asked as she gently turned him around to face her.

"Two days ago, it's just, just, getting to me I guess" Elliot said as he gave a weak smile as he took the Miller Lite she handed him. "Thanks."

"El…" Olivia said softly as she put down her beer and stared into his now sad baby blues. "It's been 3 years since your divorce, and it was a bad one, El. You caught her having sex with one of your old family friends, in your own bed, a few days _after _she asked you to come home." Olivia spoke softly as Elliot broke eye contact and looked down. "El, look at me." Olivia took his chin between her thumb and index finger and forced him to look at her soft topaz eyes. "Two days ago was your wedding anniversary and I can understand how that can upset you El, but you need to let her go. There are other people out there that care if not as much then more for you then she does. Come on, I'll finish up here and you go inside and relax. Dinner will be done in 5 minutes, okay?" Olivia asked as she never let go of his chin.

"I know Liv, it's just, I don't know what to do. I've been a bachelor before but, what she did, I just…she…damnit." Elliot mumbled as he ran a hand down his face.

"How about this…you go inside, I finish up here, after dinner we play basketball, and then watch the big game. And after that we can talk, okay?" Olivia asked as she took Elliot's face in between her warm hands.

"Okay…okay." Elliot whispered as his hands covered hers, pulled them together in front of his face and kissed them. "Thanks Liv." Then he picked up his beer and went inside.

With a sigh, she lifted up the tongs, opened the grill and removed the potatoes and steaks and put them on separate plates. She then turned off the grill and took the plates inside. When Olivia got inside, Melinda, Casey and Alex had already put the drinks on the table and Fin was cutting the bread. Munch and Anthony were debating the newest conspiracy as Elliot was putting salad in each of the bowls.

"Hey Livia!" Fin called out as he saw her enter the room "We're gonna beat them Duke Punks within 10 mins.!" Fin finished as he put the bread on the table and took the plates from her and put them on the table/

"Yeah you wish buddy." Elliot joked as he put Fin in a headlock. "You know the score will be 87 to 31 Duke." He said as Fin broke the headlock with ease.

"Ahh, but see we'z got Livia as our incredible point guard and 3 point shooter, Lexy as our demon forward and foul shooter, Ant', who can fake the ball so well ya neva see it comin' and as our dynamite centa." Fin said as he had his right arm around Olivia and his left around Alex.

"And we have Fin." Olivia said with a smirk as Melinda, Casey, Elliot and Munch sort of stood together as Anthony came and stood beside Olivia "Who can handle the ball better then the pros and can dunk it so nicely it could make Shaq cry." Olivia said as she stole Fin's white NC hat with the NC logo in camo and put it on and took a few steps toward the other group. Fin walked up to her, turned her around and looked at her with a smile on his face; Olivia returned the smile.

"Baby girl, if ya gonna wear the hat, ya gotta do it right." Fin said as he turned it sideways slightly, gave her a one arm hug and kissed the side of Olivia's and Alex's head.

"Okay, okay." Elliot said as Melinda and Casey leaned on each side of him. "But we got Melinda and Casey, who are the best double team, team ever put together, Munch who can, well, hey Munch, what can you do?" Elliot asked with a smirk as he turned to see Munch looking over the rim of his glasses.

"Well my fellow comrade, I can be the best center because of my height. And that's about it." Munch said with a shrug and went to sit down.

"Then there's me."Elliot said with a step or two forward.

"You?" Olivia and Fin asked in union "yeah…ok. I can't wait ta see this." Fin said as he went to sit down with Anthony and Alex.

"Yeah…" Elliot softly as he stepped right in front Olivia, first looking at Fin as he sat down, then finally settling on Olivia. "Me. See, I can cross you up like there's no tomorrow, _babe_. And make shots you wouldn't believe. So you should watch you self _Honey_."

"Honey? Babe?" Olivia asked with a smirk as she met his gaze. "Just remember, _baby_, I can handle myself, so when I chop you up on the court, don't feel bad that this chick can beat your ass any time." Olivia said then walked away.

After Elliot finally got the smile off his face and the thought out of his head, he sat down next to Casey and Munch, the noise level rose extremely. And it was all about the same think. NC vs. Duke.

"WAIT!" Alex yelled towards the end of dinner causing everyone to look up at her in shock and surprise. "How about we make the game a little more interesting."

"What do you mean?" Melinda asked as she took a sip of her wine.

"Why don't we play _water_ basketball?"

"Huh?" was all that everyone said.

"Play basketball, but in the pool!" Alex said as she grabbed her, Olivia and Fins dishes and cleaned them off.

"That would be so cool!" Olivia and Casey said as Melinda and Anthony talked excitedly about the possibilities.

Elliot grabbed the rest of the plates and cleared them and went to help Alex put the dishes in the dish washer, and then they went back to the table.

"So…now what?" Elliot asked.

"Now we get changed and head to the pool." Anthony said as he grabbed Melinda's hand and headed to their room. Anthony and Melinda have been dating 3 days after Anthony got the assignment to be transferred to SVU 1 year and 11 months ago. And there's talk that they might get engaged.

"I'm down wit' dat. How 'bout you, babe." Fin said as he put his hands on Alex's shoulders squeezed slightly as she looked up and smiled and put her arms around his neck.

"You know it." Alex said as she pulled him towards her and kissed him hard and passionately.

"Yo! Guy, get a room." Elliot said as the kiss became deeper and deeper.

"Mmm…we'll think about it."Alex said as they went back to kissing.

"God…first Anthony and Melinda and now Fin and Lexxie! What has our world come to?" Olivia teased as she and Elliot walked to their rooms.

"Well those two I expected, but I swear, if Munch and Case start doin' the mattress mambo, I think I'll lose my breakfast, lunch and dinner." Elliot said they walked up the stairs and he stopped at his door, which as right across from Olivia's room on the 2ed floor.

"LALALALALALA!! I don't want to hear this or I think I'll lose it based just on you _saying_ it!" Olivia said as she pretended to throw up and started to laugh her musical laugh.

"Man, I can only imagine. Well, I guess I'll see you down there." Elliot said as he gave a small smile, turned and opened his door.

"El…"Olivia spoke with such softness in her voice, but he still knew she had moved closer so he turned to find Olivia only a few inches away.

"What?" Elliot asked in a weak voice.

What Olivia did next shocked the hell out of him. She gently wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him as close as she could and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You look like you could use a friend and a hug. You can't just hold it in forever El. After the game we'll talk. Promise. It's not just you Elliot, and everyone needs a friend at these points." Olivia said as Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist and put his forehead on her shoulder.

"I just don't understand it anymore, Liv. If she wanted me to come home, why did she cheat?" Elliot said as she looked up and saw tears gather at the brim of his blue eyes.

"We'll talk soon, El, very soon. I promise!" Olivia whispered as she hugged him tightly for a second then went into her room. When Elliot got into his room, he took off his semi-tight black graphic tee and walked over to his suitcase and pulled out his black and royal blue bathing suit with the Duke Blue Devil on the left side. He then took off his tan baggy cargo pants and replaced them with the suit. He grabbed his favorite Duke Blue Devil's T-shirt and towel, draped it around his neck and headed to the pool. As he comes to the steps he sees Olivia halfway down the steps.

"Hey, wait up." Elliot said as he took 2 steps at a time to catch up.

"Hey…come on! A Duke shirt?! And suit?! You're killin' me El!" Olivia said as she moved her sunglasses to the top of her head.

"Hey hey hey! Me? Olivia…you're the one with the elegant scripted 'NC' logo on your bikini top and baby blue basketball shorts with the tar heel symbol on one side in white." Elliot said as he snapped the string of the bikini and pretended to untie it.

"EL!" Olivia said as Elliot laughed and hugged her as they both brought their sunglasses to their eyes as the stepped out onto the deck. "I'm gonna get you for that." Olivia said as she tugged on the back of his shorts slightly and walked over to one of the chairs to drop off her stuff, laughing.

"Hey!" Elliot barked as the back of his shorts dropped just above the ass. "Now it's revenge!" he growled as Olivia walked over to the deep end to test how cold the water is and pulled it out because it was too cold. With a devilish smile, Elliot ran over to Olivia and tackled her into the semi- freezing cold water.

"J…J…Jesus Crrrrist El!!" Olivia chattered as she wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck so she was stable. "All…all youuu had…had to d-do was ju…just pretend to-to push m…me in an-and I wo-would ssstill be-be scared shi-shitless!" Olivia voice was so wavery from the cold Elliot scoped her up and brought her to the shallow end.

"Yea…well…that was…just more fun." Elliot said as he picked her up and sat her down on the ledge of the pool and positioned himself in between her legs.

"Yea…well…now I'm cold as all hell." Olivia said back as she pulled her feet out of the water and sat Indian style.

"Well I'm going to go help Fin and Anthony with the water net for the game." Elliot said as he shook his head to get the water off, causing Olivia to lean back, swam backwards then went up the steps and went to Fin and Chester.

Olivia stood up and walked over to her chair and grabber her towel. She wrapped it snuggly around her body and took her now wet hair out of its ponytail. As her hair fell down, water slid off the tip and down her shoulders. She then took off the towel and rubbed it over her hair to dry it off. After her hair was 

somewhat dry, she dried off her legs and draped the towel over the back off the lounge chair. Olivia walked over to the edge of the pool and put her feet in slowly.

"Hey guys!" Elliot yelled as he, Anthony and Fin dropped the net where it was. "We can't play water ball."

"What? Why not?" Casey and Alex said as Melinda sat down next to Olivia and put her feet in the pool too.

"'Cause the net's busted an' Bony Ass ova there is bitchin' 'bout some medical probl'm wit' da water." Fin said as he grabbed the basketball and started to dribble like a pro.

"I'm not bitching! I'm just standing up for my well being." Munch said as he got up from the chair he was sitting on and walked over to where Alex and Casey were standing and looked over to where the rest of the guys were standing.

"Well," Olivia said as she helped Melinda stand up and they both walked over to Fin, Elliot and Anthony by the edge of the pool, "We have no problem with that on one condition."

"What condition?" Fin asked as he looked at her and Melinda, who was smiling sweetly.

"This!"

With that Melinda grabbed Anthony's arm and Olivia grabbed Elliot's and pushed the in the pool. Unfortunately, they held on and brought them with them. Anthony landed on top of Melinda as Olivia fell on top of Elliot. Laughing, Anthony threw Melinda on his back, waited for her to wrap her arms and legs around him and carried her up the steps. Elliot on the other hand, scooped up Olivia like a bride and carried her out.

"Elliot?" Olivia asked when he didn't put her down.

"Huh?" He asked as he came out of his daze.

"Can you put me down now? Please?" Olivia asked as he started to blush slightly and put her down.

"Sorry Liv."

"Don't worry about it El."

"'kay guys…" Fin said as he grabbed Anthony by the back of the neck, Olivia by the elbow as Elliot put her down and as Alex came walking towards them. "And you too girlys. Let's get dis game on da road, huh?"

"Let's go!" Melinda said as she and Elliot walked over to where Casey and Munch were talking.

"Okay…here are the rules." Olivia said as she stole the ball from Fin and spun it on her middle finger, "Rules are, 1-no killing anyone so if you have your gun, drop it! 2-play by normal basketball rules as in 

dribbling and such and 3-" Olivia said as she chest passed the ball to Elliot and smirked devilishly "Ladies first, _Babe_."

"Oooo ohoh! Damn, she's wouldn't even have to be on our team and I would know that was good." Anthony said as he laughed.

"Ant'…Shut up!"Elliot said as he continued to stair as Olivia, with the smirk still on her face, until she walked slightly backwards to get to her team then turned.

"Ant' you're jumping and you got Munch. Alex…" Olivia said as she looked at Alex.

"I got Melinda. Fin, cover Elliot." Alex said as she looked from Fin to Olivia

"'Kay…that means Livia, youz got Case, baby girl."

"Okay, let's get started!" Olivia said as they took the court and waited for their opponents.

"Okay, on defense, Elliot, get Liv," Melinda said "Munch takes Fin, Casey, Alex and I'll take Anthony." Melinda said with a smile that was unreadable.

"Alright, let's do it!!" Elliot said as they broke apart and went to meet their match.

Fin checked the ball to Elliot and the game started. Elliot dribbled the ball left and did a cross-over pass to Munch. Munch held the ball and waited for an opening, then passed it to Melinda for the lay-up, but was picked off by Anthony, who went straight down the court for the easy-up. Casey passed it into Elliot and ran up the court. Elliot double crossed Fin on the left and passed the ball to Casey, who was at the foul line. Casey shot and scored. Fin bounced passed it into Olivia and they went up. Olivia stopped walking at the top of the three but didn't pick up her dribble when Elliot came up in front of her. Olivia pivoted left, making her back to him, switched the ball to her left hand, bounced it twice before bouncing it between Elliot's legs, rolling right, picking the ball off the bounce and going for the lay-up. Elliot shook his head as he passed it in to Melinda and headed up. Alex forced her left, but Melinda passed it to Casey, who faked to Munch and passed to Elliot just outside the three. As Fin stepped up to him, Elliot put the ball in the triple threat position and waited for them to get set up. Elliot then took the ball, faked dribbled forward and shot the ball from outside the three and watched it go in the net.

Olivia passed the ball into Anthony and ran up. When Anthony got up, Alex set a pick on Melinda for him to go for the lay-up. As Anthony was in mid-air he saw Munch to his side and pass the ball to Fin, who was on the box, before Munch could deny the shot. Fin then waited for Munch's hand to fall down before jumping up and putting it in. Munch passed the ball to Casey and then went and stood next to Melinda. Elliot stood behind them, and when Casey came up, he faked left, went right and caught the pass. Elliot then faked the ball to Melinda, passed it to Casey at the foul line. She put it in and they headed up. Alex passed it into Olivia and they headed up together. Olivia passed it to Alex as Elliot came towards her. Elliot then went towards Alex, who passed the ball to Olivia and watched as she put it in with a _swoosh_ deep away from the three. Two hours later, the score became 103-96 North Carolina.

Elliot had the ball at the top of the three when he passed it to Casey for a give-and-go up the middle. As Casey passed the ball, Olivia went to intersect it when Elliot ran right into her, causing them both to fall hard and skid backwards with Elliot on top of Olivia.

"Shit, Liv! I'm so sorry." Elliot said breathlessly

"Don't…worry…about it El" Olivia said as Elliot stood up as everyone started to gather around, worried.

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked as he stuck his hand out for her to take it.

"Yea…I'm fine. Shoulder hurts a little but I'm good." Olivia said as she took his hand and hoisted herself up. That's when she heard everyone suck in a breath of air.

"What?" Olivia said as she felt something warm slid down her arm and turned to try and see, giving Elliot a chance to see it.

He saw blood oozing from her shoulder from a big gash and little scrapes around it from where she fell on the not so smooth cement. With him on top. '_Probably making it worst_' Elliot thought as he bit his bottom lip.

"Liv…I'm SO SO SO sorry!!" Elliot said as he ran and got her towel.

Olivia reached back and felt her shoulder, brought her hand back to look and started to laugh.

"Guys, I've been shot, cut and almost blown up, I'm fine…really. I'm just going to go and grab a shower and clean up. I'll see you guys in a few. And if the game starts as I'm still in there…I want a play-by-play exactly the way it happened, got it? Or I will pull out my Glock!" Olivia warned laughing as she started to walk in the house.

"Damn, that looks like it hurts more than hell." Alex said as Fin wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm going to see if she's okay." Elliot said, putting his shirt on, as the worry never left his face as he jogged inside.

* * *

**Please review and Chapter 2 /final chapter/ will be up soon! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guy & Gurlssorry it took a little bit to get this chapter up but i've been sick...but before anything i just want to thank these wonderful readers/fellow authors**

**OE-shipper-2006 - slc2599 - svufan4ever - Tommys my 21 - tiff-mariska-livfan  
i-love-benson - TV Angel 711 - AddictedToSVUxEO - JesseLuvsSVU**

**Well thanks for the reviews and here ya go! :D**

* * *

Here's where we left off:

"_Guys, I've been shot, cut and almost blown up, I'm fine…really. I'm just going to go and grab a shower and clean up. I'll see you guys in a few." Olivia said as she started to walk in the house._

"_Damn, that looks like it hurts more than hell." Alex said as Fin wrapped his arms around her._

"_I'm going to see if she's okay." Elliot said as the worry never left his face as he jogged inside._

And now Chapter 2!!

* * *

When Elliot entered the kitchen, Olivia was nowhere to be found, so he headed up to her bedroom. As soon as Elliot gently knocked on the door, he heard the water from the shower in the bathroom go on. Elliot turned towards the bathroom as he heard the curtain to the shower being drawn.

"Liv?" Elliot asked as he knocked slightly. "You okay?"

No answer.

"Livia?" Elliot said as he turned the knob and opened the door a little and put his head in. "Olivia?"

All Elliot was met with was the quiet humming of the harmony to _Lady Marmalade_ by Moulin Rouge.

"_He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge, strutting her stuff on the street…"_

"Liv?" Elliot called out once more.

Still meet with her gorgeous singing voice. So he just sat on the lid of the toilet and listened with his eyes closed.

A few minutes later, Olivia went to reach for her Silk Strawberry and Champaign shampoo and conditioner. Elliot saw her hand and laced her fingers with hers, causing Olivia to scream and stick her head out.

"ELLIOT?!" Olivia yelled as she saw Elliot sitting on the toilet with a shit-eating grin. "What the hell are you doing in here?!"

"Well I came into see if you were okay, but I heard you singing and I wanted to hear. I know it sounds weird but, damn Liv, you have a great voice." Elliot said as he stood up and walked towards her.

"El…" Olivia said slowly, "I'm in the shower, what are you doing?" she asked as she pulled the curtain in front of her body.

"This!" Elliot said as he mimicked her words from earlier and kissed her hard on the lips forcing himself back in the shower with her.

Elliot pushed up against Olivia's naked body that was against the wall as he stabled his arms above her shoulder. Olivia's arms went around his neck and clinging to his shirt. Elliot sucked in Olivia's bottom lip and massaged it between his teeth. Olivia kissed him with as much force as he did and ran her tongue over his mouth.

But before he could give in, Olivia's senses caught up with her.

"El…wait." Olivia said as she pulled away.

Elliot moved back, pulled his now soaked Duke shirt over his head and threw it out the shower before moving to her again and kissing her again.

"Elliot, stop." Olivia said as she put her hands on his chest and tried to push him away.

"Livvie…" Elliot whined as he wrapped his arms around her and pushed her against the wall again.

"OWW! God Damnit Elliot! That hurt like hell!" Olivia said as he moved back and her hand went to her shoulder. "When I say no, I mean 'NO'! You, especially, should know that!"

"Liv…I'm…I'm sorry, really!! I just…just…" Elliot said looking scared, confused, worried and hurt all in one.

"Elliot…" Olivia said in a smoother voice as she ran a hand threw her soaking wet hair "The game is going to start soon, we'll talk later."

"Liv, I'm really-"

"We'll talk…I promise! Now just leave for a minute, okay? I need to get dry and changed." Olivia said with a very weak smile as she turned off the water and grabbed her towel.

"Liv…I'm so so SO sorry! I really di-"

"Elliot…" Olivia said as she put her index and middle finger on his lips, "Enough, okay? Now…I somewhat understand what just happened but I'll understand it more when the games over and we talk ok? Please? Later, I _promise _you!" Olivia said as she stepped out and opened the door.

"Liv," Elliot said quietly as he caught her wrist. "I really am sorry. Please, don't."

"Don't what Elliot?" Olivia said in a confusion as she turned around to face him. And what she saw literally broke her heart. Elliot stood there, looking so lost, so broke, so hurt that it took all of her will not to cry.

"Soon Elliot…very, VERY soon!" Olivia said in almost a whisper as she chocked back her tears, and went to her room.

Elliot, after grabbing his soaked shirt, followed and went into his room to change. He walked over to his suitcase and grabbed a pair of black, white and blue plaid pajama pants, pair of clean boxers and his Duke hat. He took one of the towels in his room, dried off his hair and pushed off his suit. He then dried off his legs and chest before stepping into his boxer and pants. He went over to the dresser, picked his 14k gold cross and put it on. He looked at himself, ran a hand over his hair and face before putting on his hat backwards and walking to his door. As he stepped into the hall he looked at Olivia's door, which was still closed, and the guilt washed over him again. Passing the door, he heard the sweet melody of her voice singing the first course of _Crazy Bitch _by Buckcherry. Smiling slightly, he continued down the stairs towards the living room.

In the living room, there's a huge entertainment system. A 48 inch plasma flat screen TV with surround sound and every channel known to man. Maybe even some known to monkeys-you never know in this house. Hooked up to the TV, there's an Xbox 360 and PS3 with 40+ games, a DVD player, stereo and Guitar Hero 3. In front of the TV there's a long curved sofa, 2 love seats and 3 recliners. In front of the seats, there's a semi-big table that now holds nachos and cheese, chips and dip, buffalo chicken dip and bread, popcorn, cheese-pepperoni-cracker plate and pretzels. Also tons and tons of sodas and waters. Like I said…Dream house!!

As soon as Elliot stepped in, all eyes turned towards him. Anthony, who was wearing Carolina blue basketball shorts and a tight white shirt had his arms around Melinda, who was wearing Capri's that said "Duke" across the butt and a black and blue shirt, at one end of the sofa, while Casey, in a black Duke shirt and Blue Devil sweats, laid on the other side. Fin, who was laying down on a love seat facing the TV had on Carolina pajama pants and a white beater, had Alex wrapped up in his arms wearing one of his black and Carolina blue Tarheel shirts and white Capri sweats. And Munch was sitting on one of the recliners in black and blue Duke sweats and shirt.

"How is she?" Alex asked from her laying position.

"She doing ok, it hurts a bit, but all-in-all she says she's fine." Elliot said as he flopped on the other loveseat and laid down.

"Do you think she's going to need stitches?" Anthony asked in his voice that has just the right touch of Latin in it. But was filled with concern.

"Nah..." Elliot said as he put his arm over his eyes "but it's a good thing we got Melinda here just in case." Elliot teased.

"True" Melinda and Olivia said at once causing everyone to jump.

"Holy shit Livia!" Fin said as he and Alex sat up "Ya scared the shit outta me."

"Hey, don't get up." Olivia said with a small smile "The games going to start soon so get comfy." But Alex Melinda, Casey and Fin came over any way.

"No, I don't think you'll need stitches, but just in case, before you go to bed, make sure you come to me so I can wrap it." Melinda said as her fingers traced over it without touching her.

"Are you sure you're okay?"Alex and Casey said in union.

"I promise, I'm fine." Olivia said, holding her hands up in defense.

"Well, youz know our Livia," Fin said as he kissed her on the cheek and took Alex's hand, "If she says 'I promise or swear' ya know either 1-it's true or 2-she doesn't want a fuss" and with that he pulled Alex back down to lay with him and Casey went to lay back down. But none of the worry left anyone's face.

Olivia then went over to the loveseat Elliot was laying on. Since he didn't look up at her, Olivia lifted up his feet, slid down on the seat and replaced his feet over her lap, causing him to look at her.

"Hi" Olivia said quietly as she saw the deep layer of pure guilt in his eyes.

"Hey" Elliot said just as quietly as he stared back at her, but broke it quickly "How do you feel?"

"Good, actually. And yourself?"

"Not so good, _actually_." Elliot said with a humorless laugh

"El..." Olivia said so quietly with a sigh that it caused Elliot to look at her.

"Yea?" Elliot said as the guilt filled them again

"Never mind...I'll tell you later." Olivia said as she turned back to the TV when the announcer started to introduce North Carolina

Everyone in the house was saying something as they said the starting 5 for each team, whether or not it was of disapproval or cheering.

As the ball was put into play everyone was on edge. Elliot swung his feet off of Olivia and sat with his feet on the ground and cheered on Duke. Just like how Olivia was rooting for Carolina.

4 minutes into the first half the score was already Carolina 37 – Duke 33 with Carolina in possession of the ball. Quentin Thomas brought the pall up as Tyler Hansbrough went to the right corner pocket. Danny Green and Surry Wood put up picks on DeMarcus Nelson and Jordan Davidson as Thomas faked the ball to Marcus Ginyard and bounce passed it to Hansbrough. Hansbrough faked out David McClure and went for an easy lay-up. Making the score 39-33.

With 7 minutes left in the first half the score was now tied 54-54, and Duke had the ball. Nelson was passed in the ball by Davidson and took off up the court. Martynas Pocius ran from the bottom left box to the top of the fail line the to the edge of the 3 on the right. Davidson and McClure each blocked Hansbrough and Thomas as Nelson side stepped passed the ball to Brian Zoubek, who dunked the ball with grace. Making it 54-56 Duke.

At the end of the first half the score was 71 – 67 Carolina. Also, by then end of the half, most of the food was gone and half the drinks were open.

During the half time report, Olivia, Elliot, Fin and Anthony went into the kitchen for some more food to bring out.

"Damn..." Fin started as he opened the fridge and pulled out some more Mountain Dew and Coke's. " I can't b'lieve ole Bony Ass is sleepin' already! I mean the first half just ended!"

"I know!" Olivia said, mockingly, as she grabbed some more chips. "Must be a Duke Fan thing! I mean Carolina fan would ever fall asleep during a game."

"Yea, yea...you keep sayin' that!" Elliot said as he grabbed 7 different bags of chips and Olivia took the rest of the buffalo chicken dip and bread. "But Ant' almost fell asleep while holding Melinda."

"Yea well...if you had a chica that's as spicy as she is...you'd be asleep at the moments that would work later on in t-"

"STOP!" they all yelled in union as they stepped into the living room laughing.

"What's so funny?" Casey asked as she, Alex and Melinda were on the couch

"Nothing...Chica." Olivia said as they all start laughing again as Anthony went over and kissed her deep, causing Alex to move over to Fin, bringing him back over to the love seat, after putting down the drinks and Casey to move back over to the other end.

As Olivia put down the dip and bread, and the chips she took from Elliot, the game came back on.

"Hey Liv, mind sitting down?" Elliot asked from his laying position from his previous spot on the love seat, pushed to the way back of the cushion.

"I could, but I do mind." Olivia said with a smirk as she came over and laid in front of him.

"Comfy much?" Elliot asked with a few chuckles as he propped up on his elbow as Olivia laid her head on her right arm.

"Mmm...very, actually." Olivia said as she snuggled closer the winched.

"What? What's wrong?" Elliot asked with concern and worry clear in his voice, causing everyone to look at them.

"I almost forgot that my shoulder hurts like hell." Olivia said with a smirk in her voice, as she got comfier.

"Livia..."Elliot said just barely above a whisper, "I'm really sorry."

"El, I swear to you, I know you didn't mean to and it's okay. Besides, Melinda said I don't need stitches. El, really, I am okay." Olivia said as she took his free hand with hers and brought it to her lips and kissed it. "Even if you _are_ a Duke fan."

"Yea, Yea"

With 15 seconds left in the 4th quarter, the score was 113 – 115 Duke.

As Green pass the ball into Thomas, the Duke's defense set up in a full court man – to – man. Davidson tried to get force Thomas left but he crossed him up and drove it right. Nelson was so close to Green that Thomas couldn't get it to him. With McClure and Pocius holding Wood and Ginyard towards the lane, Hansbrough was being guarded Zoubek somewhat tightly. But not enough to stop him. Hansbrough faked left, pivoted right and went to the deep corner pocket. Thomas chest passed it to him and he pump-faked Zoubek, took a step left and put it up and threw the net with 1.3 seconds left. As the crowds cheered, Nelson passed it into Davidson and watched as he chucked it up to the net from where he stood. The stadium got dead quiet as the ball reached the net, circled around the rim twice and fell out as the buzzer rang and the Tarheel fans went crazy excited.

North Carolina University Tarheels won 116 – 115 to Duke Blue Devils. And the house was crazier than the stadium.

Fin had Lifted Olivia up and spinned her around while they laughed and cheered and Anthony and Alex were jumping up and down singing and dancing. Elliot was shaking his head, that was in his hands, yelling every curse word known to man at Davidson for missing the shot. Melinda and Casey were yelling _to_ about the shot. Munch on the other hand had gone to his room end of the 3rd, beginning of the 4th.

"HOW COULD YOU MISS A SHOT THAT COST THE WHOLE DAMN _GAME_!!" Elliot growled as Fin put down Olivia and kissed Alex passionately as Anthony went over to Melinda of a split second. After she gave a nod to whatever Anthony had asked her if he could do, he walked over to Olivia.

"Ant'! Can you believe it! We won!" Olivia said over all the cheering and booing.

"I know! Hey Mel said I could do som'thin' just to cel...cel..."

"Celebrate?"

"Yea...but that is it!"

"'Kay! Well what is it?"

With that Anthony Dipped Olivia dramatically and kissed her. To everyone it looked like a kiss-kiss but to Olivia and Anthony, it was just a kiss on the cheek.

"Whoa whoa whoa!!"Olivia said when Anthony put her right side up. ""Why..."

"Well every other Carolina fan had someone to kiss...I thought a _fantastico chica _like you should." Anthony said as Melinda came over, giggling slightly.

"Anthony, why don't you go to our room? I need you to be..._ready_ for tonight." Melinda said as Olivia covered her ears.

"La la la!! I don't want to hear this!! What is it with people and saying thing I don't want to know?!" Olivia said with a laugh.

As Anthony went to his room, not before escorting Casey to hers, Melinda went over to Olivia.

"Girl, you better not have enjoyed that! Or I'll kick your ass!" Melinda said as her smile got bigger.

"I'd pay to see that." Elliot mumbled as he, Alex and Fin walked into the kitchen with the empty cups, dishes and trash.

"Melinda...why would you let him do that?" Olivia said as Melinda grabbed her bag and put it on the table.

"The look on Elliot's face was priceless and you really did need someone to kiss." Melinda said as she pulled the back of Olivia's shirt over her head and looked at her shoulder.

"Melinda I don- SHIT!" Olivia yelled as Melinda put on cleaner and glaze then wrapped it tightly

"Sorry Liv, I know that hurt but I didn't think it would hurt that much." Melinda said with worry and concern clear in her voice.

"It cool, Melinda. Just go with your _Latino_ boy and leave me with my no kissing depression." Olivia giggled as Melinda's face was one shock and pleasure. "G'Night." Olivia said in a sing-song voice as she put her shirt back on

"Night"

When Olivia walked into the kitchen, she saw that Elliot was the only one in there. He was sitting on the edge of the island with two empty glassed and a bottle of Burban.

"Hey..."Olivia said as she hopped up next to him.

"Hey," Elliot said as he gave her one of the glasses.

"You ready for that talk I promised?" Olivia asked as she took her and his glasses and put them in the sink.

"Hey...I was goin' to drink this with that. And was also thinking you would too." Elliot said as he jumped down while showing her the Burban.

"Well if we're going to talk..." Olivia started as she hands him a Coke as she took a water bottle. "first off, we need to be _sober_, second, you need to stay awake and third," as she led him to the living room and turned to face him and whispered to him, "I'm a Jack Daniels kinda gal."

"So..." Elliot said as he sat down on the love seat he was laying in earlier with his arms resting on his knees and hunched forward. Olivia was curled up on the end of the sofa that was closest to the loveseat.

"Do you want to start or should I?" Olivia said as Elliot held his Coke in both hands and looked to the floor. "El?" Olivia asked softly when he wouldn't look up

Olivia got up from the sofa and walked over to stand in front of him. When he still didn't look up, she squatted down in front of him, put the Coke on the floor and took his hands in hers. When he looked up at her, what she saw broke her heart. Silent tears rolled down his face as his eyes were a light crystal ice blue.

"Oh El..." Olivia sighed as she stood and sat next to him. "Baby, it's going to be okay, I swear. Even if that means I have to kick Kathy's ass anytime anywhere." Olivia said with a laugh, gaining one from Elliot as well. "Elliot, look at me. I'm going to say this once, okay? And **only** once. _She_. Fucked. Up. Not you! You can't hold this against yourself if you didn't do anything. El? What? What's 'no'?" Olivia asked as she saw Elliot shake his head 'no' "Elliot? No what?"

"T...that's no-not wha-" Elliot said as he tried to suppressed a sob, but failed horribly.

"Then Elliot what..."She trailed off as realization hit her "Oh El...please don't..."

"Don't what Olivia?" Elliot sobbed "What huh? Pretend it didn't happen? Like I didn't almost _rape _you because of my emotional breakdown?! _Even though _you were the only one who help and understood what I was going through? Olivia...how the hell am I not suppose to feel guilty, or horrible, or like...like..." Elliot was about to say it but was cut off forcefully.

"Don't you _**DARE**_ call yourself a perp!! Elliot Damien Stabler! Look at me right now!" Olivia said sternly causing Elliot to look up in shock when she said his full name, only to see her own tears rolling gently down her face. "If you ever, I mean EVER call yourself a perp, I will, _personally_, kick your ass for the rest of your damn life, so hard, you will never be able to sit again. Do you hear me?! And how the hell could you rape me?! If it was under different circumstances, it would have been consensual, bu-"

"EXACTLY! But it _wasn't_ under different circumstances!! I was emotionally, for lack of a better term, destroyed! And it WASN'T consensual! You said 'No' and I kept going! That's rape Olivia!! I should be at the end of my 9mm right no-"

After the slap all that was heard was dead silence.

"Olivia...don't sla-"Elliot started but was cutoff

"NEVER!! Say that AGAIN!!" Olivia said in a low voice filled with venom.

With that Olivia stood up and walked into the kitchen with her drink. She put her unopened bottle in the sink and stabled herself with her arms locked against the sink. That's when Elliot quietly walked in.

"Liv...Livia?" Elliot said soothingly as he walked over to her and placed his rough hands on her hips and rubbed circles on her hip bones while he bowed his head down to her back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you more, Livia. I just...can't...forgive myself for doing that to you. Never in my life because it was you" Elliot said as he took Olivia's hand and brought her to the sofa. He sat down and pulled Olivia down with him gently. "Hey Liv?"

"Yea?" Olivia asked as Elliot laid down and brought her with him.

"You remember that case we had a few years or so ago? And what you said earlier by the grill?"

"El..." Olivia said as she turned so she was facing him but now putting pressure on her shoulder. "We have, like, 1,397 cases a year. And I said a lot of things."

"You know, when you said that other people care if not as much then more for me then Kathy does?"

"Yea..."

"And I think you know what case I'm talking about." Elliot whispered as he skimmed the scar on Olivia's neck

"Oh. That case."

"Yea...that case." Elliot said, still quietly, with a trace of a smirk in his voice.

"What about them?"

"Remember when we were talking, after the sniper got him? When I told you that you and our job was the only think I have left? And that I could never lose you? Well that never changed, even _after_ I got back with Kathy, it never changed. And it never will. But when I heard you say that people care for me more than Kathy, my emotions went haywire! I really am sorry." Elliot said as Olivia wiped away the tears that fell from his eyes.

"Elliot, I do care for you and I would put my life on the line for you. Hell I already have! But in that shower, I know what I'm about to say might hurt a little but it's true, I couldn't do it! I couldn't take advantage of you the way Kathy always did. I just couldn't El. I couldn't live with that thought in my head."Olivia's words were spoken with such truth in them Elliot was shocked into silence.

After a few moments, Elliot finally spoke.

"Liv, I know you're tired of me apologizing, but you will never know how truly sorry I am! And for you to tell me that you couldn't live if you to advantage of me, I jus-"

"EL! Enough! Please?" Olivia asked as she laid her head on Elliot's arm and kissed his bicep. "No more apologizing."

"Okay Livia..." he whispered as he kissed her forehead. "okay

As Olivia muffled a yawn, Elliot pulled down the cloak that hung over the back of the sofa and pulled it over him and Olivia.

"Hey El..." Olivia said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yea Liv?" Elliot asked as he opened his eyes and stared down at her. His eyes returning to their normal soul piercing blue.

"Even if Davidson was the best shooter ever, Duke still would have never won."

Elliot just stared down at her and watched as her smirk turned into a full out grin.

"Yea well, we still have the final four to beat your asses...if NC could make it." Elliot laughed

"Whoa whoa whoa! If Duke can't beat us now what makes you think they'll even make it past the play-offs?" Olivia said as she grinned up at him sweetly.

"Hey sweetheart..." Elliot whispered as he got so close to her they were less than an inch away. "I just know these thing and DeMarcus Nelson will take us _ALL _the way!"

"Are you kidding? Tyler Hansbrough is like..." Olivia started just as softly as Elliot "the best of the best."

"Oh yea?" Elliot asked

Olivia moved her head so her lips just barely touched his.

"That and then some." Olivia smiled as Elliot shuddered under the intensity of their proximity and went to close the space, when Olivia smiled widened and she moved down and out of his reach.

With a sigh, he moved down so his face was to right next her's. Again!

"Hey Liv?"

"Yea..." Next thing she knew she felt the trickle of his sweet against her ear

"Night." Elliot whispered as he nibbled on her ear lobe for less than a split second and then was back in his spot.

"Night." Olivia mumbled as her finger traced his tattoo on his forearm.

And with that Olivia fell asleep with Elliot's right arm under her head and his left draped over her waist

**Hoped you liked it!!**

**review if you like and feel free to read the other stories! :)**


End file.
